


The New Fight

by snusnu95



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Post-Trespasser, Solas/Inquisitor friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusnu95/pseuds/snusnu95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Trespasser). Xena Adaar has now met Solas within the eluvians. Now she's in a situation tougher than any she has been in before. How does the Inquisitor manage after these events, even with Iron Bull at her side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had this story for ages but I decided to do a re-write of it, thinking that this chapter sounded nicer. Plus, I wanted my Inquisitor to wake up without her arm. Hope you all enjoy!

**_Present. 9:44 Dragon._ **

“Live well…while time remains.”

The Inquisitor stared into Solas’ searching eyes before he turned on his heel, hands clasped tightly behind his back and strolled through the eluvian, leaving the Inquisitor on her knees, her muscles trembling. She held up her arm, from the very tips of her fingers to quite a ways down her forearm had turned a sickly dark green colour that reminded her of the fade.

“Ergh,” she grimaced, shaking her arm. Pieces of her arm flaked off in response and she recoiled, however she suspected that the robes were peeling off. She had to get to the others – Cassandra, Varric and Iron Bull. They were waiting on the other side of the other eluvian.

Using her right hand, she pushed herself to her feet. The eluvian through which Solas had walked was dark, “must be inactive” she muttered to herself. Holding her blackening arm out, she walked carefully toward the other eluvian. She stared at the Viddasala, who was now made of stone; her eyes still reminded her of long tunnels, even when they were flat and solid.

At long last she made it to the eluvian. As she stepped through a huge burst of pain shot through her arm, causing her to scream out. Her deep voice carried over the land in which she had emerged. The sharp agony had dissipated, but the dull ache remained.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra gasped, rushing forward. The Inquisitor’s knees buckled, and she fell.

“Solas,” she whispered. Cassandra knelt beside her, and her face was the last thing The Inquisitor could remember before everything faded to black.

xXx

“What happened?”

“She muttered the word ‘Solas’, but lost consciousness before we could ask anything-,”

“The anchor-,”

“We had no choice!”

The Inquisitor heard arguing voices. She stirred, her senses coming back to her. Her saliva tasted stagnant, like she hadn’t swallowed in some time and her right hand felt warmer then it should’ve been. She felt she was lying on a firm mattress, her horns hanging off the edge of the bed.

She yelped at the sudden shooting pain that was coming from her left arm and radiating through her body.  Her eyes flew open, being greeted to a bright space. Once her surroundings had come into focus she could see an ornate work of art that had been painted on the ceiling. _I’m back at the Winter Palace._ Although there were multiple voices, she could only see one physical body. Iron Bull was sitting next to her, looking at something or someone in the room.

At her cry, Bull looked down, a frown cultivating his features, “Kadan!”  

“Inquisitor,” Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra were now looking down at her.

“The pain-,” The Inquisitor grunted, grabbing at her left shoulder and running her right hand down her arm, wanting to grasp at the stinging coming from her left palm. However, just as she reached below her elbow, her hand _fell_ off of her arm into…nothing.

“Pain? Where?” Bull’s face was lined with worry once more, his eyebrow drawn down over his eye. A small human rushed forward and began to look her over.

“My left hand!”

“Inquisitor,” the healer cooed, the words looking as though they had caught in her mouth. The Inquisitor glared at her, and then she realised. As if in slow motion, she turned and lifted her left arm. Grunting against the pain, she turned to see all that had risen was a stump, the end that was covered in bandages.

Her heart was slamming against her ribcage and her eyes widened; everyone jumped as she let out the loudest noise she had ever heard. She didn’t think she was capable of making such a sound. Panic was gripping at her very core, every muscle ached, every nerve jumped. Her left hand…her _non-existent left hand_ burnt as though the anchor remained. She gripped her bicep and continued to scream.

“Kadan! KADAN!” Bull shouted over her screams, and placed his big hands on her.  

“Inquisitor, please!” Cassandra sounded breathless as she too rushed forward and grasped her left shoulder. Adaar couldn’t think, all that she could focus on was the fact that she didn’t have a left arm. A cloth went over her face, and although she shook her head away, she felt her eyelids droop and the darkness greeted her once more.

xXx

The Inquisitor’s head felt clearer as she became aware of her senses once more. The pain she had been feeling was still present, but rather a dull ache (which was her usual anyway) than the searing agony. Her eyes were greeted to the same room as before.

_Just a dream_ she thought to herself, but as she eagerly lifted her left arm, her stomach fell to somewhere near her knees. The same as her ‘dream’, all that remained of her left arm was a stump wrapped in bandages.

Goosebumps prickled over her as she placed a hand over the stump. Her nerves twitched, and her brain protested before realising that there was no longer an arm.

“You’re awake,” a high-pitched voice called, and the same healer as before came into her field of view, followed by Iron Bull.

“That wasn’t a dream, was it?” The Inquisitor asked.

“I’m afraid not,” the healer frowned, “I’ll call for the advisors. They asked to be fetched once you had regained consciousness ma’am.” The small human woman darted off, leaving her with Iron Bull.

“Does it still hurt?” Iron Bull asked, sitting down next to her and entwining his fingers through hers.

“What still hurts?”

“Your left arm,” Iron Bull stated, but before she could reply he continued, “look. Most common folk don’t get it, but, I feel it too.”

“You do?”

He lifted their entwined hands and flashed half of a ring finger, “I feel it in my eye as well. It’s why I started wearing the patch.”

“Do you still feel it?”

“Not as much anymore,” Iron Bull answered, “but sometimes, I feel my eye trying to look, or I swear I can feel the way the blade felt when I lost it. I used to have something wrong with the joint in my finger and sometimes I can still feel the pain of it.”

“So, it’s not just me?”

“No kadan,” Bull replied, bending down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, “I just wouldn’t talk about it to the others…people don’t understand.”

“Okay,” she whispered as the door flew open. Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen all stepped into the room; each of them wearing their usual attire, aside from Leliana who was donned in the Divine robes.

“Inquisitor, I am glad to see you have regained consciousness,” Josephine smiled at her, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

Iron Bull placed a hand on Adaar’s back and helped her into a sitting position. She gazed down at the stump again, and then noticed both arms were bare. Her gaze continued to her bare shoulders and then chest.

_Maker, I’m naked_.

Bull however had beaten her to it, and as he had helped her sit up he held her blanket in front of her bare breasts. She grabbed it and secured it, the scratchy material giving her some modesty, “thank you,” she whispered to Bull.   

“What happened?” The Inquisitor asked.

“I’m so sorry,” Cassandra hung her head, “we felt as if we didn’t have a choice.”

“Did you take me to a healer? Perhaps my arm could’ve been saved?”

“We tried,” Cassandra argued, “Iron Bull was carrying you through. We only made it halfway before we realised your breathing had slowed and the blackness was increasing. We saw no choice; we thought it was killing you…so we made the decision to remove it.” 

The Inquisitor bit back her tears, “what happened to it?” she found it hard to believe they’d leave her arm lying there, but also hard to believe that they would take it with them.

“Your arm disintegrated,” Cassandra explained.

“Disintegrated?”

“It was kinda weird,” Bull admitting, rubbing at the back of his neck.  

“What’s happening now?” The Inquisitor asked hurriedly, wanting to change the subject away from her arm.

“They are getting restless, Bann Teagan is being unreasonable as usual,” Josephine began, “he requested that we bring you to the court immediately.”  

“But we told him they could wait,” Leliana continued.

“How long have I been out?”

“Three days,” Cassandra answered.

“ _Three days_?!” The Inquisitor spluttered, her heart rate throbbing in her ears.

“It’s fine, we’ve explained what’s going on,” Leliana replied gently, “for several hours I didn’t believe you would make it. I was wrong to be so foolish of course. All of us were wrong, except-,”

“I never doubted you would pull through,” Iron Bull smiled, “there’s no way that missing half your arm would take you out. Look at me, I’m missing my eye, several fingers and wear a brace on my leg and I’m still alive, an arm is nothing!” his signature booming laugh followed.

“Did you -,” Cullen grunted awkwardly, “find Solas?”

“Yes,” she replied, the conversation flashing in her mind. She remembered speaking with the elf. It was so out of character from what she knew, that she wondered if Solas was pulling a prank on her.

The Inquisitor tried to shake the good memories of Solas out of her mind but she couldn’t. Her perfect team: Varric, Cassandra and Solas. Skyhold had felt empty without him. She couldn’t help it, she stupidly missed the bastard. She had never had a friend, not counting Bull of course, who had cared as much as he had about her. Or whom she _thought_ cared.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine asked, gently placing her hand on her shoulder. The Inquisitor shook her head, shaking the memories loose.

“Hmm?”

“We were talking about Solas,” Leliana prompted. The Inquisitor nodded and began to explain everything. Iron Bull filled in information about the qunari she could not, and she smiled as he explained how he had refused to join the Viddasala. She took over when it came time to explain Solas’ words.  

“He’s Fen’Harel?” Josephine asked, her eyes widening in shock when the Inquisitor had finished the tale.

“Yes,” she replied, “and as I explained, he wants to find a way into the Fade and tear down the Veil, bringing back the world of the ancient elves. Something of the sort anyway…”  

“It must’ve pissed him off when you were in the Fade,” Iron Bull spoke, seemingly lost in his memories, “back with Hawke and Loghain?” The Inquisitor remembered the fight; she had had Blackwall rather than Cassandra with her that day, since he was, well she thought he was a Grey Warden. But, the entirety of Skyhold had heard what happened in there.

“So tantalisingly close to what he desired,” the Inquisitor nodded, and then sighed “I better go and tend to this whole ‘we don’t need the Inquisition’ hogwash,” and tried to get out of bed momentarily forgetting she was not wearing any clothing.

Iron Bull caught her shoulder, gently pushing her back, “I don’t think you want to go without any clothes on…” a slight smirk on his face.

“Uh yes, right,” The Inquisitor blushed.

“You also need more rest,” the healer interjected.

“I’ve been resting for three days!” she protested, attempting to cross her arms but failing. The healer flinched at her shout.

“Alright ma’am, I’ll permit you to take a turn around the courtyard to get some fresh air.”

The advisors shuffled out, and The Inquisitor swung her legs to the edge of bed. Iron Bull jumped up, and wrapping an arm around her back to help her focus on standing up.

“Have you…have you left my side at all?” The Inquisitor asked.

“Only to take a piss,” Iron Bull replied matter of factly.

“I can tell,” she announced, taking in Bull’s fumes. Bull merely laughed, the vibration going through her body.

“Well, I could bathe soon, now that I know you’re okay kadan,” Iron Bull smiled down gently at her, the smile reaching his eye. Once on her feet, the healer handed her a gown and she nodded in thanks. Bull helped her get it on, and did it up for her. The warmth encased her, and then she looked to see the left sleeve. With nothing to fill it, it hung uselessly.

Both the healer and Iron Bull made to grab for it but she batted their hands away, “leave it.” Iron Bull shrugged, but remained by her side as the two of them followed the path that the healer had directed them to take.

The Inquisitor breathed in the cool breeze that whistled through the buildings, and appreciated the smoothness under her feet of the outdoors. However once they had reached the main courtyard where people were going about their business, she halted, a sudden fear clouding her.

“What’s wrong?” Iron Bull asked softly.

“I’m not going out there…not in my robes,” she added hastily.

Iron Bull chuckled, “okay kadan.”  

The two of them made their way back to the room, but as they stepped through the door Cassandra and Josephine were waiting for them.

“I’m so sorry Inquisitor but Bann Teagan is demanding you make an appearance otherwise he will be issuing a warrant for your arrest.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Iron Bull grunted.

“Sadly, no,” Cassandra answered, “he’s given you an hour. Your ceremonial wear is also here for you.”

The two of them left, leaving her once again to Bull and the healer. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks when she couldn’t even handle simple measures such as dressing herself. Iron Bull and the healer pulled her pants on, did her shoes up and made sure the top was fitting nicely over her frame. Her top’s left sleeve had been adjusted, and, though she protested, she relented and let Bull pin the sleeve up.   

“Here’s a mirror ma’am,” the healer squeaked out. The Inquisitor cautiously made her way over, not knowing if she would like the woman that greeted her. Her bright turquoise eyes were the same, despite everything that had happened and shined back at her. The Vitaar had been scrubbed off of her face, and her white braids which usually were neatly arranged sat higgledy-piggledy with strands flying loose.  

“This needs to be fixed up,” she muttered, instinctively raising her arms to her head. Her right hand, of course, found the correct position. However, she had momentarily forgotten she now didn’t have a left arm. She grunted in defeat, lowering her arms. _I can’t do any basic tasks for myself_ The Inquisitor thought, _how on earth am I ever going to fight again?_  

“Here,” the healer said, and encouraged her to sit. The Inquisitor sat and allowed the human to fix her hair. She smiled a silent thank-you to the healer and stood once more, looking notably more elegant now that her hair didn’t look like a nug’s nest.

Iron Bull grabbed the large book that contained Justinia V’s authorisation for an Inquisition and they walked hand in hand toward the entrance of the palace. However, like before, the panic set in about being seen.

“You look beautiful,” Iron Bull smiled at her, a look of pure adoration on his face.

“Do you reckon they know?” The Inquisitor asked. She couldn’t quite keep the trembling out of her voice.

“Yes,” Bull declared, “they do.”

With a deep breath, The Inquisitor made her way into the courtyard and several people stopped and stared after her. She noticed whenever Iron Bull would glare in a direction the people in that direction would resume whatever they were doing, but the stares made the back of her neck prickle. She did not know how she would cope in the courtroom.

They reached the main doors of the palace and she felt her chest rising and falling rapidly, her breaths becoming short and shallow. Her heart began to flutter once more, slamming against her ribs.

“Kadan,” Iron Bull said seriously, “go in there and give them a piece of your mind!”

The Inquisitor smiled, planting a kiss firmly on his lips, “I will my love.”

He grunted, “good.”

And with every ounce of courage she took the book from him and marched straight through the doors.   

xXx

“That was certainly…quite an entrance,” Josephine mulled over as she found the Inquisitor leaning on the railing on one of the many balconies in the Winter Palace.

“Was that a compliment?” The Inquisitor asked.

Josephine pondered this for a second, “yes.”

Adaar smiled and continued to look out, hearing other footsteps join her. She turned to see her companions and advisors joining her on the balcony.

“Interesting…would’ve thought you’d have disbanded the Inquisition,” Cullen commented as he stood next to her.

“I thought about it,” The Inquisitor replied, “but, I feel that under Leliana the Inquisition can still do good things. Plus, we need official forces to track Solas.”

“Even if it does make us prone to corruption,” Cassandra added as she stepped forward.

“I couldn’t let it go…” Adaar trailed off, it was three years of hard work she didn’t want to simply throw away.

A hand thwacked into her arm (her right, thankfully), “Either way Inky, you’ve got us no matter what. One arm or no.” Sera smiled up at her, and she smiled back. Glancing around, her entire squad had joined her on the balcony.

“We’ve done wonderful things,” The Inquisitor said, turning to face them and preparing herself for a speech, “never forget that.”

“Hey Inquisitor!” Varric interrupted, “we’ve got Dorian’s going away party, save the speeches!”

“Right, right,” she chuckled.

She turned back to the view, but glanced over to see Varric handing over a copy of his new book to Cassandra, beautifully titled ‘All this Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Adaar story’ (Iron Bull may or may not have contributed to that name) who took it from him excitedly. Vivienne and Dorian were standing behind the pair, watching with a quiet amusement at Cassandra’s excitement.

She looked to her other side to see Leliana and Josephine having a conversation, Josephine chuckling quietly. Behind them Sera and Blackwall were also engaging in conversation. Sera was making big hand movements, so something stupendous no doubt. Cole, Cullen and Iron Bull stood stoically, simply staring out into the distance.

One by one, each of her companions began to leave. She watched them go; knowing that the team she had put together was dispersing. She knew that Dorian’s party was very soon, but seeing them go knowing some of them would not return to Skyhold, she fell it pull at her heart. Only one did not depart with the rest of them.

Iron Bull didn’t speak, but merely grabbed her hand and they stood together staring out into the distance. The very remnants of the hole in the sky still sung above them, a slight green tinge in the blue. She placed her head on his shoulder, carefully avoiding stabbing him in said shoulder with her horns.

“You should file the points of your horns down,” he laughed, almost if he could read her thoughts.

“But then they won’t grow back! Sera did put balls of yarn over them once,” the Inquisitor replied, chuckling at the memory, “I didn’t even notice until I had met with nobles for a meal, Josephine kept nudging me and coughing awkwardly, honestly I had no idea what she was doing.”

They stood in silence for a while, “so, what do you have planned?” Bull asked.

“I have no idea,” the Inquisitor shrugged, pulling her head off of his shoulder and looking into his eye, “the Inquisition remains active, but we have an ancient elven god to track down and try to persuade to not go through with his plan.”

“No pressure or anything,” Bull chuckled. She reached up with her left hand to touch his face as she so often did, but groaned when all that moved was the stump.

“I hate this fucking thing,” she whispered, looking down at her stump. Iron Bull made to grab the stump in his hand, but she shied away from his touch. The pain from the anchor still bothered her, and her stump remained sensitive. His hand found her waist instead, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“As much as I hate myself now,” The Inquisitor began, “I don’t hate Solas.”

“But…kadan!” Bull spluttered, “How can you not hate him for all he’s done? Look at what he did to you!”

The Inquisitor stared down at her stump, “I know,” she whispered before looking into Bull’s eye, “but without him I wouldn’t have met you.”

“That’s true,” Bull admitted.

“I’d be with my mercenary group doing Maker knows what and you’d be with the Chargers.”

Bull nodded, not vocalising anything.

“And he did lead us to Skyhold,” The Inquisitor continued on, “that castle has been pretty bloody useful.”

“Definitely,” Bull said with a wink, earning a gentle whack from Adaar, “ergh honestly,” Bull returned to seriousness, “what with demons, eluvians and Solas being the trickster god of elves, I need you to hit me with the stick again.”

They both looked at each other and chuckled, the laughter dying away into an easy silence.

“I love you,” she whispered, resting her forehead on his.

“I know,” Bull murmured back, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, until they finally met. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no natural at heterosexual romance (I'm gay in real life), so I hope I went okay. I want this story to have an alternating chapter sequence: one present day, one flashback and so on although I might switch this up. I have several ideas of where I want this to go but I'll see how I go. I've developed writers block, but I'm trying to force myself through.


End file.
